


Mint choco

by rainbowbrown



Series: JJ fam [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mint choco, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Couple, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Yugyeom was just curious of the taste of mint choce ice-cream. Unfortunately, his parents got fiercely competitive.Damn its been a while, I forgot how to do summary, please read if you want some jjparents with babygyeom ^_^
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: JJ fam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Mint choco

Yugyeom is three now and he's a big eater. He's as curious as daddy's cats. When he saw Daddy was thoroughly enjoying his tub of greenish looking ice-cream on their movie night, naturally, he asked for some.

"Daddy, want." Daddy looked surprised when he asked, if his eyes widened (which is not very wide, in Yugyeom's humble opinion) is anything to go by, so little Yugyeom added a tiny 'please.' Appa said to use that word if he's asking for something.

***

"Uhn?" Jaebeom looked down at his son, and at the bucket of ice cream he's been consuming, alternately. He began to scoop a spoonful for his son, and much to his delight, Yugyeom clapped in happiness upon the first taste of mint choco. 

"As expected, you're the only one who daddy can trust, Yugyeom-ah." He couldn't help but give a little pinch to the chubby cheeks. When the three years old asked for some more, Jaebeom happily fed him.

However, just as Yugyeom opened his tiny mouth, a thought crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry, baby. A moment, please." A devil grin spread over his thin lips.

Ever the best son, Yugyeom nodded obediently though his mouth turned down in unhappiness. He murmured apologies to Yugyeom's ear and kissed him some, still a little guilty but it couldn't be helped.

He took a deep breath, and shouted from the living room. "Jinyoung-ah!!!!"

A disheveled Jinyoung emerged from their bedroom. He must've been practicing his lines alone, a black-rim spectacle sat askew on his button nose and a particularly thick script in one hand. Jaebeom never understood his obsession with glasses when his eyesight is perfectly fine. But hey, he can't exactly complain when another perfectly identical glasses sat innocently on their bedside table.

Jinyoung got a panicked-look on his handsome face but when he saw Jaebeom's grin, he scrunched his nose, clearly displeased. Jaebeom feels guilty, just a little, though.

"Hyung! I thought something happened? Don't fu- fishing scared me like that!"  
Jaebeom couldn't help sniggering at Jinyoung's almost slipped-up.

"Sorry, babe. But hear me out. This is a very serious matter. We've been having this discussion for the past 10 years, and we're going to finish it today." 

The confused look Jinyoung sported was too cute, Jaebeom almost didn't want to explain. But his beloved ice-cream is melting and that is unforgivable, especially when Yugyeom is still waiting.

"Remember the choco mint issue?"

It is almost comical to see how Jinyoung's facial expression changed. 

"Oh, please. I'm not going to change my mind anytime soon. With all due respect, hyung. Didn't we already agree to disagree before?"

As if nursing an upcoming headache, Jinyoung pinched his temple with his free hand, and began his speech on why this argument should not be entertained.

"You'll get worked up over it, and we'll be upset with each other, you'll ignore me for days and when people asked, I would rather not explain that you've been sulking because a damn mint choco."

Jaebeom visibly deflated. He almost pouted, but that's always working when Jinyoung was the one doing it anyways, instead he refrained. His angel though came to his rescue.

Yugyeom whined for his mint choco ice cream again, apparently he had waited long enough. 

Jinyoung's attention turned to Yugyeom, which his presence there was probably missed as his tiny body is obscured from his daddy. His eyes darted to Jaebeom who was holding the ice cream tub away, successfully keeping Yugyeom from reaching for it. Understanding dawned on his face as Jaebeom smirked in triumph.

"Fine, bring it on, Im."

***

What was supposed to be a harmless experiment, became a full-on war. Jinyoung knew his husband wouldn't dare to call him if Yugyeom even showed a slight distaste to his favorite all-time mint choco. Which means his son must like it. A lot. Oh to be betrayed by your own son. He'll find a solution. He always did, after all.

Sometimes, Jinyoung wondered if he would be picked if Jaebeom was asked to choose between his own husband or mint-chocolate. After all, their friends once asked Jaebeom to pick his cat, Nora the princess or Jinyoung, and his supposedly soulmate took so much time pondering, like it was the hardest decision ever, which bruised Jinyoung's pride if he's being honest. It took him meowing, (yes you read that right), a temporary name-changing (he was once called Nora) and a full on pout before Jaebeom eventually chose him.

A human or a cat?, and he almost lost. Unbelievable. Jinyoung won't let that happen again. Ever.

***

"Look baby, you like this?" Yugyeom gave a nod, his little fingers reaching for the mint chocolate ice cream, determined to have yet another taste of delectable dessert.

"Oh, hyung. Of course babies would like ice cream. No matter the flavour. Let me show you." 

Yugyeom's favorite is iced chocolate. Jinyoung never was more thankful for his random cravings for chocolate ice-cream than he was at the moment.

A moment later, Jinyoung came up with his own bowl of ice cream. He made sure to add just a sprinkle of Yugyeom's marshmallow on top. The younger man smiled devilishly and stretched out a spoonful to his son, knelt down in front of the cushion where Yugyeom sat.

"Yugyeom dear, do you want this?" He put a spoonful in his mouth, and made a delicious gesture that could pass as a commercial. 

He's an actor for a reason, folks.

Yugyeom seemed entrance, licking his tiny lips and started asking for some, his daddy's mint chocolate momentarily forgotten.

Jinyoung cheered internally. 'Please, baby. Don't betray me.' He prayed internally as he spoon-fed his son.

When Yugyeom clapped his hand and asked for more, Jinyoung was so happy he clapped along. 

"Jinyoungie, you know that's cheating." His husband's disappointed voice made him look up. 

"What is?" He asked, face confused and all.

"Marshmallow, dear. You ain't supposed to add that."

"Oh, but you have chocolate added to the mint flavour, why can't I add some marshmallow to my chocolate flavour? Then, by all means, please remove all the chocolate from your mint, hyung."

Too stunned, Jinyoung saw from the corner of his eyes how Jaebeom's mouth closed and opened several times, though nothing came up. He almost felt sorry. Almost. 

Deep down, Jinyoung knew he didn't make any sense, but hell if he cared. One mint-choco lover in the household is enough.

His attention quickly shifted as he heard a telltale sound of an upcoming cry from Yugyeom's healthy lungs.

Jinyoung promptly fed him a spoonful of his chocolate-marshmallow ice cream. "Oh darling, do not cry. Appa is so bad, you want more?" Yugyeom sniffled and muttered a thank you. 

He smiled at his son's manner. At least they raised Yugyeom up right.

"There, you good boy. Here is your reward." Suddenly, Jinyoung felt a force on his side as his husband forcibly scooted him over to give Yugyeom another mouthful of mint choco ice cream. Yugyeom, innocent as he is, clapped his hand in delight to get to taste both ice cream.

"Now darling, could you tell me which one tasted better?" Jinyoung frowned at his husband's straight-forward question. How can he make a three years old choose? 

Yugyeom's expression mimicked Jinyoung, mouth turning downwards."I like both, daddy."

"Aw, baby. Please. Help me here, will you darling? Is appa's ice-cream better, or daddy's ice cream is?" Jaebeom cajoled.

"Here, have a taste again, dear." Another spoonful of choco ice-cream was fed. Jinyoung smirked as he glanced at the older man, convinced that Yugyeom will pick his choice of ice-cream, if his smiley face and grabby hands are any indications.

"Yugyeom-ah, do you like me?" A nod. "Then, how about my ice-cream? Do you like it?" Another nod. Jaebeom nudged Jinyoung, apparently satisfied with Yugyeom's answer.

"Oh, hyung. Two can play this game." He mouthed to the older. 

Jinyoung made sure he perfected his pouty face, and with an expression that never fails to made Jaebeom running to do his bid, he asked Yugyeom, 

"Aw, what about appa, darling? Do you not like me and my ice-cream? What appa gonna do if Yugyeomie don't love me, hmm?" Fake tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

Yugyeom's mouth started to quiver in distress. "Gyeom loves appa. Gyeom loves daddy."

Jinyoung suddenly felt bad. Maybe they took this too far. Realizing that he should be the matured one this time, he dropped the act and hugged Yugyeom instead.

"Aww, we're sorry, Gyeom-ah. We won't make you choose anymore. Please don't cry, darling." He ran up his hands up and down the tiny body to calm him down, and his heart clenched as he felt Yugyeom hugged him back, tight.

Jinyoung beckoned his husband closer. "Apologize to our son, hyung. You started this."

Jaebeom gave Jinyoung a look which probably translates as "oh please."

Nevertheless, Jaebeom scooped Yugyeom up and smothered him with kisses, ignorant of Yugyeom's mess from eating all the ice-cream. Yugyeom's sad mood visibly vanished as he giggled along. Jinyoung can't hear his husband, but when Yugyeom said he accepted their apologies, that's that. Jaebeom let himself be punished by his son as Yugyeom tickled him mercilessly on the carpeted floor.

Jinyoung chuckled fondly, before retreating back to the kitchen to fetch a napkin for both his son and husband, as Yugyeom's mess also plastered on him after the kisses.

His family might be cute, but, "We'll have another discussion when he's older, hyung." 

"You just can't accept the fact that our son loves mint choco, can you?"

"You might as well ask him to choose between daddy and appa." As Jaebeom's eyes glinted in interest, Jinyoung waved him off, "Don't even think about it, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It has been a while I hope you guys enjoyed this! As always, apologize for mistake as English ain't my first language. Please leave a comment if u like, it really means a lot to me ;__;


End file.
